


Bucky’s Garden

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gardens, Hair Pulling, He likes his weed :), M/M, Smut, Sub!Tony, Therapists, Tony gives people plants to welcome them into his life, Top!Bucky, bottom!tony, cute dates, he gives out pussy willows, i think that’s what it’s called, sorta sub drop, specifically pussy willows, stoner!Tony, they get nasty in public at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: A garden, Bucky’s therapist had said.Yes, because gardens make everything better.





	Bucky’s Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Tony is a stoner in this fic, too. I had to. And no, I, personally, am not a stoner. I’ve never actually seen or touched weed in real life.

His therapist had suggested gardening.  

 

Gardening, Bucky decides as he yanks another weed out of the ground, absolutely  _ sucks.   _ It’s too hot, and too windy, and the weeds are a pain in the ass to get out.  Not to mention Stark’s garden is  _ huge _ … and probably hasn’t been used, well, ever.

 

Sometimes Steve comes out to talk to him.  Steve doesn’t ever actually help, besides pulling a weed or two out of the ground.  He always claims if he helped it would ruin the effect. Bucky disagrees, but is usually too tired to argue.  

 

Once in a great while, Sam helps him.  Bucky enjoys his company more than he enjoys Steve’s- gardening is supposed to be a  _ distraction,  _ and if Steve’s there the distraction slips away.  Not to mention, Sam  _ helps  _ him weed.  

 

Nobody else comes, until one day, Tony Stark saunters out of the compound with tired eyes and a gleaming smile.  Bucky never knows what to think of Tony- he killed the man’s parents. Tony welcomed him anyway. 

 

“Mr. Barnes,”  Stark drawls. He’s wearing a tanktop and too-tight jeans.   “Care if I join you? Pepper kicked me out of the workshop.”

 

Bucky stares suspiciously for another moment, then shrugs.  It can’t hurt.

 

***

 

Stark comes back everyday for a week.  Finally, on Tuesday, Bucky stands up abruptly and turns to look at the man. Stark tenses under his gaze, and Bucky has to remind himself that he isn’t a mission.  There are no more missions. 

 

“You must really like gardening,” Bucky observes, and Stark relaxes somewhat.   He pulls a thistle up, and mumbles something under his breath. Bucky pauses, frowning, then reaches over and slams Stark’s speakers off.  The music is ear-splitting and annoying. AC/DC is shit. 

 

Stark leaps to his feet.  “Turn the music back on, please.”

 

“You must really like gardening,” Bucky repeats.   

 

“I hate gardening,” Stark growls, rubbing a dirty hand over his face.   “It’s just about my least favorite thing ever.”

 

Bucky is hit with a wave of confusion.  Then  _ why?  Why  _ do it every day?    
“Why?” Bucky asks.

 

“When I was younger…” Stark hesitates.  “I was sick. Howard made me weed the whole fucking garden by myself, and I was coming down with the  _ flu.  _ It was eighty degrees.  I had a fever, my throat hurt, and I had a headache.”

 

Bucky reaches out his flesh hand, and lays it gently on Stark’s shoulder.  He doesn’t flinch, just closes closes his eyes and almost leans into the touch.  He’s shaking, Bucky realizes, and ushers him out of the dirt. “Let’s get you some tea,” He suggests lamely.

 

Stark nods, and allows Bucky to lead him into the facility, and to the elevator.   Bucky sits him down on the couch and comes back five minutes later with a hot cup of chamomile tea in his hand. 

 

“You can talk about him, if you want, Stark,” Bucky offers quietly.  

 

“Tony.”

 

“What?”

 

“Call me Tony,”  _ Tony  _ says, and takes a reluctant sip of his tea.  “We live together, for fucks’ sake. Call me Tony.”  He doesn’t say anything else, just closes his eyes and leans against Bucky.  

 

Bucky’s heart goes wild in his chest.

 

***

 

“I got you pussy willows,” Tony announces, and holds up a potted plant.  It looks cotton-y, and Bucky’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Pussy willows,” He repeats, eyebrows drawn together.  “ _ Pussy  _ willows.”

  
“Don’t strain yourself, buddy,” Tony deadpans, and waves the pot in the air.  “Take the damn pussy willow, and put it in your room or something.” 

 

Bucky takes it out of his grasp and stares at it.  He touches the bud of the plant. It’s so  _ soft.   _

 

“One of the wonders of the world,” Tony jokes.  “I got one for myself, too. We’re basically twins.”  He flashes Bucky a smile and then twirls around, heading to the workshop.

 

“Thank you!” Bucky calls after him, but the doors of the elevator have already closed.  Time to find Stevie and ask what all  _ this  _ is about.

 

When Bucky does find Steve, he’s working out in the gym.  He’s going hard, but doesn’t look angry, so Bucky calls, “Stevie!” and his friend stops quickly. 

 

“Yeah, Buck?”

 

“Tony got me a pussy willow,” Bucky mumbles, and holds up the plant.  “You ever see one of these things?”

 

Steve  _ grins.   _ “It’s his way of welcoming people into his life, basically.  That’s what Ms. Potts says. He got me one a year ago.”

“He’s so odd,” Bucky says, and then shrugs.  He really has no complaints.

 

***

 

Bucky finds Tony sobbing in the garden.  Tears stream from his eyes and he’s shaking, but he’s got a basket and is picking tomatoes anyway.  

 

“Tony,” Bucky mutters, and motions to the man.  He looks so young. “Come here, Doll.” 

 

Tony falls into his arms and presses against him.  A thousand thoughts run through his head, but he refuses to voice any of them.  Tony  _ needs  _ him right now.  It leaves a warm feeling in his chest, and he can’t help the smile that forces its way onto his lips.  

 

“It’ll be okay,” he soothes.

 

Tony nods sweetly.  “I know, Buck. I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“Another business partner?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Bucky strokes his hair as they fall into silence.

 

***

 

Bucky watches Tony out of the corner of his eyes. AC/DC is blaring loudly, but Tony doesn’t seem to mind. He has a joint between his fingers and he’s talking in a low voice to JARVIS. 

 

“Tony,” Bucky interrupts. “My arm’s botherin’ me.”

 

Tony swirls his chair around and smiles up at Bucky with hazy eyes. “Sure thing, Buck, come here.”

 

“Maybe it isn’t such a good idea,” Bucky quickly continues. “You’re- you’re high.  I think.”

 

“Yep.” Tony rolls his eyes. “Still a genius.”

 

“I would rather we wait until your not high,” Bucky mutters. 

 

“Okay,” Tony agrees, and takes another hit. “You want some?”

 

“It wouldn’t work.”

 

Tony’s eyes widen in horror as if this hadn’t occurred to him. “Jesus, you’re right.  Shame.”

 

Bucky laughs awkwardly and turns to leave. “Come find me when you’re not stoned, okay?”

 

“‘Kay,” Tony mumbles, rubbing his eyes. “But you could stay.  Here.”

 

Bucky supposes he can’t deny Tony, so he slips silently onto the couch, content to just watch the man work. 

 

***

 

“I made you weed,” Tony tells Bucky one day. “Well. I’m growing you weed. Bruce helped. It’s in the garden. It’s, like, ultra super duper weed.  I haven’t tried it because it would probably k-“

 

“You made me weed.”  Bucky slaps a hand over his face and has to hold in a groan. “Tony, I don’t need weed.”

 

“Oh.”  Bucky glances up just in time to see Tony’s shoulders sag. “Well, okay. Thor will be happy to use it. Maybe I can get Steve to.”  

 

“I’ll have your damn weed, Tony. I just don’t  _ need  _ it.”

 

Tony shrugs and still looks kind of crestfallen, but Bucky really doesn’t know what else to say. He doesn’t even want weed. 

 

The younger man slips away without another word, and Bucky watches in helpless silence. 

 

***

 

It takes a month for them to talk again. Tony spends most of his days in the workshop, and nobody’s allowed in. Bucky thinks that might be his fault. 

 

It isn’t until Rhodey comes that Tony acts remotely normal again. Well… it isn’t until Rhodey  _ interrogates  _ Bucky, more accurately. 

 

“What the fuck did you do to him, Barnes?” Rhodey growls when the two of them are alone. 

 

“I didn’t want his super-weed,” Bucky grumbles. “But when it’s ready I’ll use it anyway.”

 

Rhodey just nods, and then disappears to the workshop again. 

 

The next day Tony stumbles up from the lab, looking five pounds skinnier and incredibly hung over. He latches onto Bucky instantly, and Bucky can’t help but feel a sense of utter relief. He hasn’t totally fucked this up. 

 

Steve sends him an amused look an hour later, as Bucky lays on the couch with Tony on top of him, stroking his hair. Tony is fast asleep. 

 

“When are you gonna ask him out?” Natasha whispers after some time. 

 

Bucky considers this.  He  _ thinks  _ Tony likes him. But- 

 

“You really should soon,” Steve adds quietly. “You’re good for him, Buck.”

 

“I will tomorrow,” Bucky finally promises. 

 

***

 

_ Tomorrow _ is not when Bucky asks Tony out. He doesn’t ask Tony out until they’re at a party for Clint’s birthday. It’s pretty wild, but Clint had  _ insisted  _ on a ‘big, flashy, rager’.  Bucky  _ hates  _ it, but Tony is practically hanging off his side. 

 

Bucky isn’t complaining. He wraps his arm around Tony and smiles as proudly as he can. 

 

Some time later, when the party gets wilder because all the guests are drunk or drinking, Tony drags Bucky to the side of the room. 

 

He wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck, stares into his eyes. Mouth open, breathing heavily. Bucky knows he isn’t drunk or high- hasn’t touched anything but water since the party began, but Tony sure  _ looks  _ too flushed to be as sober as he is. 

 

“Bucky,” Tony pants.  “We’ve been playing around each other for months.”

 

“Let’s go out for dinner tomorrow,” Bucky spews before he can stop himself. 

 

Tony nods, and his fingers curl in Bucky’s hair a little nervously. The music thrums in his ears, but it’s a distant background noise. He thinks it’s supposed to be  _ hot  _ music. For sex and drugs and weed and out of control parties. But he can barely hear it as Tony tugs his hair and rolls his hips forward, eyes hopeful and wide. 

 

Bucky’s mind short-circuits and he slams the smaller man against the wall, catching his lips in a deep kiss. Tony  _ whines _ , and Bucky’s dick jumps at the sound. Fuck. If Tony is this noisy all the time, he’s not going to last long. 

 

Tony isn’t quiet. Bucky rocks his hips up, and Tony whimpers and moans and twitches as their clothed dicks slide together. 

 

It’s beautiful. Tony is beautiful. He’s spacey and compliant and loud under Bucky’s grasp, and Bucky loves every second of it. 

 

“Bucky,” Tony wheezes. “Bucky, needa. Needa make you come.”

 

“Yeah, Doll?” Bucky asks, voice thick with emotion. When did he get so lucky? He places a hand on Tony’s shoulders and pushes him to the floor gently. He doesn’t  _ care  _ that they’re in the middle of a party. He doesn’t  _ care  _ that people can see them. “You okay with this? We can go somewhere private.”

 

“Here,” Tony whispers, and grabs Bucky’s zipper, yanking it down. “Wanna please you here.”

 

Bucky nods shortly, and holds in a moan as Tony takes his length in hand.  Soft lips wrap around his tip.  _ Fuck.  _

 

_ “ _ Oh, Tony,” Bucky groans, and shoves his hands in Tony’s hair. He yanks up, and grins at the look Tony gives him. “Baby, you’re doing so well.”

 

Tony whimpers and resumes his work. It doesn’t take long before Bucky’s sputtering, “I-I’m gonna come!” and he’s coming forcefully down Tony’s throat. 

 

Tony swallows almost all of it, but a little dribbles from his chin and all Bucky can think is  _ that’s so hot, holy shit. I missed out on so much when I was with HYDRA.  _

 

Tony zips Bucky back up with shaky hands and hesitantly leans against Bucky.  He realizes he’s being too quiet, and instantly grips Tony’s ass, before whispering into his ear, “You did so well, baby.”

 

Tony makes a little noise in the back of his throat. Poor thing. Bucky pauses, then decides there’s no time like the present. He reaches into Tony’s pants and jerks off his boy persistently, watching him fall apart. 

 

Bucky caries Tony up the stairs and falls asleep with him in his bed. 

 

***

 

At dinner the next day, it’s not as awkward as Bucky thought it was going to be. They eat a small meal and then go back to Tony’s floor to watch a movie. 

 

They cuddle, and kiss a few times.  It’s innocent and sweet and everything Bucky wished for. 

 

“I woulda started that garden sooner if I knew this is where I’d end up,” Bucky jokes as Tony plays with his hair. “With a pretty boy and some super-weed.”

 

“Anything for you, Buck,” Tony mumbles, and it breaks Bucky’s heart a little bit because he thinks Tony might actually mean it. 

 

“And anything for you,” Bucky answers, pressing Tony into a tight hug. He’s glad they work out. He hopes they continue to work out. 

 

They fall asleep together, a little bit in love. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
